Life on Wheels
by WalkingWithWater
Summary: Life for a certain school girl is like a roller coaster, until she met someone named Fuji... Fuji x OC
1. First day in school

Kita's POV

I wheeled myself into my new school, Seishun Gakuen and started to find my classroom.

This school sure is big, as it took me about 15 minutes to find my classroom.

I carefully opened the door and popped my head into the class.

No one was there.

I looked at my wristwatch to check the time.

8.10am

20 minutes before class starts. Looks like I'm early.

I looked around and found a seat without a chair. It seems like the teacher got things ready for me.

I took out a book I got for my birthday and started reading it.

"Hi," I heard someone saying. I shut my book and turned around.

There he was, standing in front of me. To be honest, I had no idea who he was.

"Um…Hi?" I stammered a reply.

"Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yea…"

"Oh. I'm Syuusuke Fuji, by the way. And …" he paused for a moment before saying, "I think you're sitting on my seat."

"Sorry." I apologized. I kept my book in my bag and wheeled away.

The 5 foot 6 boy looked at me and said, "You can sit here," he pointed to the seat next to his. "Since Gintero-kun has transferred to Rikkaidai."

I thanked him as I wheeled to the seat.

He took the chair to his seat and sat down. He doesn't seem to be surprised by the fact that I'm paralyzed. At least my legs are.

I took out my book and continued where I left off.

"And you are…?"

I hesitated for a while, then answered. "Kita. Kita Misoka."

"Welcome to Seigaku, Kita-chan." He smiled at me and turned away.

One by one, the students arrived.

I knew they were staring at me when walked into the classroom. They pointed at me and whispered something about 'a handicap'.

I ignored them and continued reading. I was used to people saying bad stuff about me.

When I was finish reading, the bell rang. It's about time.

The teacher came in and introduced me to the class. I put on a fake smile and greeted everyone half-heartedly.

I noticed that the boy from before was still smiling. Wow, he sure smiles a lot. Doesn't his jaw hurt from those smiles?

The first class is English. It's quite easy for me since my mom and I usually speak English more than Japanese at home. By the way, my mom's an American, my dad's Japanese.

I took the notes of some important stuff and concentrated on what the teacher was saying. But I couldn't help glancing the way of a certain smiling boy.

Its gonna be a long day…


	2. Photography?

Fuji's POV

_Recess_

"Fuji, marry me!" "Fuji, be my boyfriend!" "Fuji, I love you!" Those screaming fan girls get on my nerves big time. But being a tensai, I couldn't let them know, right?

"Sorry girls," I brushed them off politely, "maybe next time." More like next century.

I got to the cafeteria as soon as I could and lined up to get my food.

I grabbed my meal and sat with the regulars on our usual spot.

As I was about to take a bite of my burger, Eiji said, out of the blue, "I saw a girl in a wheelchair when I walked pass your class just now, Fuji. Is she handicap or something?"

"Maybe," I simply answered and ate my burger. What was her name again? Kita… Kita Misoka. Yea. She's a bookworm, no doubt. She's a loner, I think. She's got no friends and people keep teasing her about being handicap. She's got legs, so it's possible she's paralyzed.

Suddenly, I remembered the photography book I borrowed from the school library. It was due today. I think I left it in my school bag.

"Sorry guys, gotta go," I stood up and apologized before rushing to my classroom.

I quietly opened the door and went inside. I saw Kita eating her bento, reading another book.

"Hi."

She turned around and stared at me for a second.

Finally she spoke. "Hey."

"Why aren't you eating in the cafeteria? There's a no eating in class policy, you know" I said as I took the book out of my bag.

"For your information: Its kinda hard lining up for food in a wheelchair." She said as she took a bite of her sushi.

Oh yea, I forgot she was in a wheelchair.

"Sorry."

"Never mind..."

As I was about to walk out of the classroom, Kita said, "Photography?"

I turned back and smiled. "Yep. Its due today, Gotta run. See you."

"Bye," Kita waved, smiling.

I rushed to the library and returned the book just in time, seconds before the bell rang.

Whew, lucky me.


	3. Syuusuke

Kita's POV

My last class was Biology. For some reasons, I can't get the hang of it.

Luckily, the bell rang.

Everybody took their bags and rushed out. Correction- almost everybody.

The boy next to me, Fuji Syuusuke was still there, smiling as usual.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stuffed my things inside my bag.

"Helping you out," he said, his smile still stuck on his face. I was puzzled at his answer as he was just sitting there, doing nothing.

Oh, well. As soon as I was done, ready to get going, I felt a pair of hands on the handle of my wheelchair.

"Let's go." Now I get what he meant by 'helping me out'.

As he pushed me out of the classroom, he asked me, "Why are you in a wheelchair?"

My answer was short. "I'm paralyzed. Or at least my legs are."

"Why?" he asked again.

"I fell off a horse."

"Oh." I heard him said.

After a while, we reached the gates.

"Is someone gonna fetch you home?" he asked, smiling.

"Yea," I smiled. He's kinda cute when he smiles, which he always does.

Just then, a black Mercedes stopped in front of the school.

"That's my queue," I told him.

My driver came out and carried me inside the car and put my wheelchair in the boot.

"Bye, Kita-san," he waved goodbye. I waved back.

"See you tomorrow, Syuusuke."

He froze for a second _(the look on his face was PRICELESS)_, then turned back and walked away.

I chuckled to myself. I guess everyone calls him Fuji.

--

I'm going for a 2 week holiday!!!! I'll update ASAP


	4. Crazy Regulars

Kita's POV

It's been a few days since my arrival in Seigaku. Everyone treats me better these days. At least they're better then my so called 'friends' from my old school.

"So, wanna meet my friends? Your driver won't mind waiting, right?" asked Fuji as he pushed me to the tennis courts.

"Huh? I thought they already went home."

"Nah, they're probably still in the courts practicing." He smiled.

"Then why aren't you at practice?" I asked, puzzled.

"Because of you," he replied, still smiling.

I felt myself blush at his answer.

As we reached the courts, a redhead greeted Fuji cheerfully.

"Fujiko, you're back!"

Sheesh, he sure is hyper active. He must be Eiji I guess. Fuji told me about the all the Seigaku Regulars yesterday.

"Saa, Eiji."

Then he introduced me to everyone.

"Everybody, this is Kita Misoka." I faked a smile.

Fuji pointed to a short boy with a white cap. "This is Echizen Ryoma."

"Cheez," the boy greeted as he lowered his cap. I snorted. He acts like he's so cool and all.

I heard my classmates talking about him before. They say that he's the prince of tennis or something like that.

"You know Kunimitsu, right?" My other classmate, Tezuka Kunimitsu flinched at the sound of his first name. I giggled softly.

"Fuji," he said seriously. By the way, he's always serious. "Don't call me that." Fuji didn't reply, but smiled instead.

A boy with a bandana hissed, "Pssht….. Kaidoh Kaoru."

To be honest, I was taken aback when I saw his scary looks. I reminded myself, 'don't judge a book by its cover".

"Um… Hi," I waved at him.

"Oi, Mamushi!" someone said. "Don't act all scary. Can't you see that the girl's frightened of your ugly face?"

"Shut up!"

"Hehe, sorry for not introducing myself earlier," said the boy who teased Kaidoh. "I'm Momoshiro. You can call me Momo, though." He extended out his hand.

"Kita Misoka." I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Momo"

"Hi, I'm Oishi," said a boy with a funny haircut. Hm… Oishi… Yea, I remember that name. He's the boy from my history class.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Eiji Kikumaru, nice to meet you," the hyper active boy said.

"Hi…"

Someone with a thick pair of glasses (so thick that I can't even see his eyes!) came up to me and asked lots of questions, like where I live, what I like to eat, my hobbies, my height, my weight, my date of birth, place of birth etc all in a sentence.

I sat in my wheelchair, dumbfounded. "H-Huh?"

"Iie data. Slow reactions." He took out a notebook and started scribbling in it. "Sadaharu Inui, data specialist. Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you too." The tennis club sure has some crazy people.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id. It was Mom.

"Sorry guys, gotta take this call.

I pressed the answer button and greeted my mother, "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, darling."

"What's up?"

"There' something I forgot to tell you today. Your brother is going back to America since the holiday there is over."

"So?"

"The driver will be taking him to the airport. I mean the driver is already taking him to the airport."

"Oh, that."

"Sorry, darling. That means you'll need to come back by yourself."

No big deal, I've done it before.

"Sure, no problem. Bye."

"Bye." I closed my phone before stuffing it inside my pocket.

"What's the matter?" Fuji asked.

"Nothing big." I told him. "I just need to wheel myself back home, that's all."

I noticed all the regulars were staring at me, including Fuji.

"What?" Damn those regulars, underestimating me. Just because I'm in a wheelchair, doesn't mean I can't wheel myself home, right?

"Nothing," Fuji smiled. "I'll help you."

I shrugged. "If you wish."

He smiled in reply.

"Let's get going, then." He turned to the regulars and said. "Bye. See you all tomorrow."

I just smiled as Fuji pushed me out of the courts. Such a gentleman, that Fuji Syuusuke.


End file.
